The Stray Cat That Found Himself A Home
by NeonCrescent
Summary: It's my own version of one episode in the anime when the Chronos Numbers and the Sweeper Alliance barged in Creed's mansion...WARNING: Contains Yaoi  Creed X Train
1. The Unforgiving Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat even if I wanted to.

Please bear with my newbie writing...this is my first time writing a fanfic...oh and I'm uploading it NOW! _**FRIDAY THE 13**__**TH**__**!**_ I look forward to your reviews...As much as possible, I don't want to see flames on my very first work...Please

Well, this was the part in the anime in which the Lin Xiao Li formed the Sweeper Alliance...and of course, it goes on my decided twist...

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Boy X Boy relationship** (not in this chapter at least)

_**The Stray Cat That Found Himself A Home**_

_**Chapter 1: The Unforgiving Cat**_

_(narrator: Train)_

It all started when Creed killed Saya, I swore from that day on that I would get vengeance for her death. I can never forgive that white-haired man, for he pushes me back on the path I left a long time ago. He wishes me to gain those eyes of a murderer back, which Saya washed away from me. I am now a full pledged sweeper, that garnered friends, that does not live by the rules, a free alley cat.

"_How long do you plan on sleeping, Train?"_, Sven called as he wake me up.

"_We got work to do."_, Eve added.

"_Just...2...2 more minutes..."_, I replied half asleep.

I got up around seven in the morning, Sven was totally pissed, but instead of apologizing, I asked for breakfast.

"_Sorry Train, we don't have money...Now get your ass to work so we could eat!"_, the green-haired man ordered.

"_Geez...you don't have to be angry at me..."_, I replied back.

"_Whose stomach do you think eats the most out of us three, me? Eve? It's you damn it!"_, he shouted back.

"_Okay, okay, I got it..."_, I nodded.

Sven always scolds at me, he's more of a parent than a friend. At least princess does not scold me like that, well...she rarely speaks anyway. Nevertheless, I feel free, I feel at ease whenever Sven and Eve are near...Rinslet too...my CURRENT everyday is like this. How I wish this can last forever.

At work, well of course, regardless of the looks, you can never underestimate me. What gives? I'm number 13, I'm the black cat, though I do not kill my targets any more. I'm a sweeper now. And a sweeper captures their target for bounty, and we help too. But as myself, as Train Heartnet, I have set my eyes to kill again, just this one man...the man that killed Saya...Creed Diskenth. I shall retire from killing for all eternity after I take my revenge.

"_Hey Train, how's it going on the target?"_, Sven asked.

I smiled at him and showed a thumbs up, _"What do you think?"._

"_Your being arrogant..."_, Eve said.

"_Sorry Princess..."_, as I bow down.

Being outside the Chronos...I like it in here...no more orders, no more rules, I have my freedom.

Every now and then, I ask for information about the Apostle of the Stars, wishing to find Creed and to kill him. And at last, I get to face him again after seeing the white-haired man's wanted poster in the bulletin.

Well, at first, Sven was hiding it from me, he even told me to take on a job with Princess. And it was one hell of a job. The request was from a rich lady, she says her pet was missing, she gave us a picture when it was still a baby, then we ran off to find it.

In the chase of the missing pet, to our surprise, it's a monster! We ran as fast as we can to get out of the manhole we've been in because of the search, then we ended up going to where Sven is. After a few moments, a few other sweepers finished the job instead of us. They were in some kind of meeting with...Sven? And mysterious glasses-wearing man, Glin, that seems to lead the group. The Sweeper Alliance as they call it, and they were after the bounty for Apostle of the Stars.

"_Creed!"_, I told myself, filled with rage, anger, and hate.

There were some problems that the Sweeper Alliance faced. Everyone backed down after learning that the acting leader, Glin, is one of the Chronos Numbers. He was number 10, Lin Xiao Li, who was added to the numbers shortly after Train left the group. But after a big dilemma caused by the Apostle of the Stars, the Sweeper Alliance cooperated, swinging their way through Creed's place of hiding.

Down to the drop the Sweeper Alliance fell back. The Chronos Numbers who came can no longer keep up the fight. Only I was able to stand. At this rate, we can no longer win against the Apostles of the Stars. The white-haired man had the final laugh, and a lustful one indeed. I felt a chill in my spine as he looked at me. _**"What can I do now?"**_, I said to myself.


	2. The BadlyWanted Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat even if I wanted to.

Well what do you know...I uploaded the second chapter, moments later...again please bear with my inexperienced writing...Have a happy reading...Don't read if you can't handle my lemons...(next chapter would be far worse than this one suggests)

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Boy X Boy Relationship**

_**The Stray Cat That Found Himself A Home**_

_**Chapter 2: The Badly-Wanted Cat**_

_(narrator: Creed)_

I grinned at my Cat for a long time, seeing under his feet is the blood of his own 'comrades' as he call those minions, the pool of blood suit his golden eyes. I want him to hurry with that murderous look, that's why I ordered my apostles to inflict heavy damaged...KILL if possible...in the restriction that they do not lay their filthy hands on my Cat.

"_Hurry, my Heartnet. Change back to your bloodlust form. With that you and I shall reign. Hurry my lost Cat, return to your Master's side.",_ I called on Train.

"_What do you want from me Creed?",_ my golden-eyed Cat asked out of rage.

To make all things clear to him, I answered his question with everything I desired from him, _"Your body, your soul, your heart...I want your everything!"._ He was in a state of shock that made him reply rudely to me, his Master, _"You...your...your insane Creed! Cut the crap, I don't have time for this!"_. I was pissed off. I'm his Master, I own everything of him, and yet his tongue was that sharp! He turned me down, my OWN Cat turned me down.

With the anger I felt, I raised my Kotetsu, pointed it straight to the heart of the green-haired man that Train tried to grasp, his probably a descendant of that Witch I killed trying to poison my Cat's mind.

"_Stop! Creed! Alright, I get it, I'll give in to whatever you ask me of, I'm out of bullets already, and there is certainly no way I can escape from this island with everyone.",_ my Cat stated in despair.

I laughed, I want to celebrate. It's a feast! I'll finally be able break free my Cat from that Witch's curse.

"_But...but promise me you won't touch them anymore, don't harm them, let them off this island...you want me here right? I'll do anything for you, please, I beg of you..."_, my Cat pleaded.

Set them off? Normally I won't allow it, bringing death to the Chronos is what I wanted after all, and I don't care whatever happens to those minions of the Witch.

"_Fine, as you wish my Heartnet. And as for what you have agreed to give me in return, with pleasure."_, I grinned, I laughed. _"Your mine, your body, your soul, your heart! I own everything!"_.

As my Cat desired, even if it was hard for me, I set those minions free, even the stinking Chronos Numbers. As long as I have my Cat...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I'll do as I please to him in return.

The night was in sight, I locked my cat in closed room that only had a comfortable bed -for me that is-and a bathroom large enough for two people. I had him wear a special collar, a very special one indeed, the crimson lace and the unique bell tied around his slender neck blended perfectly with his golden eyes, it indicates that he's mine and mine alone. Also, I had him wear clothes that are comfortable enough and fit for him. And then the best part of all, I had placed a special toy in his entrance that I had the Doctor make.

"_What's this for?"_, my innocent cat asked. I smiled at him for being clueless to what's now inside his body.

I clicked on a switch in my hand. My innocent Cat grasped on my coat shaking. He's trembling, shuddering, tears run down his golden eyes and blushes out of embarrassment.

"_Wha-what-what-what's ha-happening to m-me?"_, my innocent Cat cried.

I rub his cheeks then brush his hair to calm him down, he makes seductive sounds, I finally decided to switch of the vibrator that makes him uneasy. I ordered him to kiss me. His lips shaking, as he moved his lips near mine slowly, but the fact that I can't wait any longer, I threw him in bed. I had him chained on the frame using the readied chains I had prepared myself. I then started to take his breath away with a delicious kiss.

It's fun to see him struggle. I released him from the kiss to let us both get some air, and before my innocent cat know it, I had already kissed him the same way again. I placed my legs to the sides if his sexy hips, my left hand on his pretty face, and my right hand travels under his shirt. He's making sexy sounds again, I broke the kiss then started licking his ears. He hissed like a cat, so sensitive, so innocent.

"_Wha-what-what a-are you d-d-doing?"_, my cat wondered.

"_Don't resist my Train, it would look like I'm raping you if you do so."_, I grinned as I try to force him to create sexy sounds again.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_, he shouted at me.

I was filled with rage once again. I squeezed my Cat's shoulders, he cried in pain but I didn't care. Instead I told him with cold eyes _**"A pet only follows his master. A pet that does not follow his master gets to be PUNISHED"**_.


	3. The Tortured Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat even if I wanted to.

Again...Bear with me...I don't know if you'll get what I mean...but please try your best to understand this chapter...please continue reading...I BEG OF YOU...

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Boy X Boy Relationship...and ideas of rape**

_**The Stray Cat That Found Himself A Home**_

_**Chapter 3: The Tortured Cat**_

_(narrator: Creed)_

I raised my Cat's shirt up. I kissed his neck down to his stomach. He shivered and tried to resist.

"_What did I said about a pet that does not follow his master? My Train, your making things harder for yourself...I didn't even thought of forcing you at first...You drove me into this, my Cat..But you need to learn your lesson..."_, I whispered in his ear.

He jumped in shock. Tears start to fall down from his beautiful golden eyes, it's certainly the first time I saw my Cat in that state...and I'm loving it by the minute..._"It could be even more beautiful than his murderous stare...but maybe I'm just over seeing things now that I have him..."_, I told myself while I land a trail of kisses that made him shudder to his spine. It's a beautiful site.

**But I wanted to see more...**

He hissed when I started running my hand to his pants to undo the zipper. He forced his head to look at what I am doing. He started struggling again.

I got pissed. I grabbed his length in raged, I squeezed him hard. My Cat started shouting, telling me to stop.

"_I warned you, didn't I, my Train?"_, I stated angrily as I squeezed his length harder.

"_I-I-I'... I'm s-sorry...i-i-it...h-h-hurts-urts...p-l-plea-please st-stop..."_, my cat begged.

Seeing him like his going to obey already, I started caressing his length with my left hand. I decided to switch the vibrator on once again. My right hand playing with his cute, little, pink button. My innocent cat does not know how to react anymore. He keeps on scratching the chains that binds him, he feels uneasy. I stopped touching him, and turned the vibrator off. He seems awfully tired, his back laid flat on the bed, catching for breath.

"_Listen carefully, my Heartnet. I'll demonstrate something, please do the same for me afterwards."_, I told him as gently as possible so he would comply properly.

I released him from the chains that bound him. He didn't answered, and I took his silence as a yes. I started kissing his length, licking it. My Cat shivered, his hands were scratching the mattress. I continued to caress him that way until I finally took him in my mouth. I round his length and put it in and out my mouth in rapid succession. My sensitive Cat made yet another sexy sound, he finally hardened, and came by my mouth shortly after.

"_My turn."_, I told him.

I made him sit, afterwards, I forced open his mouth, opened my zipper, and forced my length in. I didn't allowed any other actions, I ordered him to lick around it. When I was about to cum, I took his mouth off and scattered the semen over his pretty face. He was again blushing in embarrassment, he even tried to look away, but I haven't had enough of him so I forced my length back to his mouth. This time, I pulled off the vibrator then inserted a finger to his entrance, he jolted in shock. Tears run down his pretty face. His golden eyes begging me to stop. I was captivated by his looks, but it served like a drug that accelerates my excitement. I wanted to see more reactions, I wanted to hear more moans. I inserted yet another finger after the other. My innocent Cat grabbed onto me shaking, shivering, it was fascinating, it was splendid.

"_I can't wait any longer.", _I forced him to lay on bed, I positioned him facing the other side, I grabbed his back and kissed his entrance.

Chills went to his spine. He arched his back. I forced myself inside my Cat's entrance. I didn't care whether he liked it or not. Thrusting deeper and deeper by the moment. Harder and harder by the minute. I didn't bother searching for his pleasure spot. I just wanted to lay my mark on him. My Cat scratched the mattress to ease the pain. Telling me that it hurts, begging me to stop.

He became tighter, so tight like it's milking my cum out. I gave into it, I had my last cum of the night inside my Cat.

He was exhausted, I abused him too much. He fell fast asleep. Shivering, shuddering, shaking, trembling. My innocent Cat bled. He cried in his sleep.

I put some clothes on him. I chained his arms back to the frame so he could not escape. I brushed his hair then kissed his forehead.

"_**I'm sorry, my Train."**_, tears ran down my cheeks. I get the feeling that I drifted him farther away from me...


	4. The Scared Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat even if I wanted to.

And now...this is such a short chapter, it won't take you even 5 minutes if you're so fast of a reader...glance on my work...PLEASE

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Boy X Boy Relationship**

_**The Stray Cat That Found Himself A Home**_

_**Chapter 4: The Scared Cat**_

_(narrator: Train)_

I woke up in a closed room. I was laying in a rather uncomfortable bed because my hands are chained to its frame. My body hurts like hell. I couldn't move a muscle. Tears ran down my face. I was suffocated. I can't breathe. My head hurts. All I want is to be free.

I tried to break free from the chain that binds me. I tried my hardest even though my body aches by every movement I make, I just don't want to be here. I don't want any of the things that happened last night to ever happen again. I struggled against the chains until I heard the sound of the door being opened.

My heart beats fast, very fast. I'm sweating heavily. I couldn't stop myself from shaking. My eyes are wide open looking straight at the door. I struggled against the chain harder, _"Break already you stupid chains!"_.

The door was finally opened. My heart beats faster and faster. I was damped by my own sweat. I shivered nervously. Tears ran down my face.

"_Why won't these stupid chains break loose?"_, I panicked.

Creed was the one on the door. I felt more of the tension down to my spine, I cried and cried. I struggled against the chains even up to now. I want to run away from the white-haired man that caused me so much pain. I don't even want to see his face nor hear his voice.

"_Come on, break already please, I beg of you."_, I cried out of fear.

Fear. I'm afraid, I'm scared.

"_Help me! Please!"_, I shouted.

The white-haired man went near me. I panicked as he touched my forehead.

"_Relax Train, I won't bring harm to you..."_, Creed tried to comfort me.

"_Sven? Eve? Rinslet? Anybody? Help me please!"_, I begged.

My vision is on a blur. Creed removed the chains that binds me. He kissed my hands.

"_Where those it hurt?"_, the white-haired man asked in concern.

I didn't answered back, I stared at an empty space in the room. Tears keep running down my cheeks. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't think properly. Creed hugged me tight. I pushed him with all the force left on my body. He didn't break loose of his touch. I bit his shoulder hard, but he only brushed my hair as a reaction.

"_Don't struggle anymore, please. I want you by my side but not like this. Don't be afraid of me. I beg of you. I won't do anything that would hurt you, I promise!"_, Creed pleaded as he hugged me tighter.

I was shivering, I don't want him here. I want him to be gone. Away from my sight and my hearing. I want to go to where Sven and Eve are waiting for me. My head started to hurt again.

Creed touched the back of my neck and felt my temperature rose. He touched my forehead to double check. I caught a cold. He immediately called for Doctor. I used up all my strength in struggling, I collapsed at the white-haired man's huge arms. I managed to hear Creed's words and I was able to answer back shortly before I totally lost my consciousness.

"_I'm sorry Train, please forgive me, I'll do anything..."_, Creed said.

"_**I want to go home..."**_, I murmured back.


	5. The Loved and Loving Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat even if I wanted to.

Okay...so I'm down to my final chapter...thank you for bearing with my poor writing up to this point...Enjoy...

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Boy X Boy Relationship**

_**The Stray Cat That Found Himself A Home**_

_**Chapter 5: The Loved and Loving Cat**_

_(narrator: Train)_

The next thing I remember was that Creed carried me in bridal style. Then the moment I rose from my faint, I was in a room filled with many apparatus. It was probably the Doctor's, I remembered having my own temperature rise. I looked around and sighed, I totally lost all my hope of getting out of here in one peace, or most probably, I wouldn't be able to the sun rise for a bright new tomorrow.

Later did I realized that there's something that makes me feel warm. It's a hand of someone, he was so warm. I wanted to look at his face but at the same time I don't. I might not feel this comforting warmth if I find out who owns them.

"_**Is it Sven? Or Princess? Who am I fooling...perhaps it's Creed. No...no...that guy, after everything that happened...there's no way he'll be this comforting..."**_, I told myself.

I stopped thinking who he was, my eyes are heavy already. And my headache's coming back. I closed my eyes, trying to get some rest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pets don't argue with their master. If they do, they shall be punished. You're mine my Heartnet. And there's you can do to change what I decided. You can cry all day, and I won't even care. The more your noise gets to my head, the more of the punishment I lay upon you. Oh...and that would not be good for you my Train...but, THAT certainly sound good for ME!..."<em>

* * *

><p>I squeezed the hands and then fell back to sleep.<p>

_(narrator: Creed)_

I held my Cat's hand in his sleep. I held him tight, worried that I may not be able to hold onto him like this.

He caught a cold. It's certainly something that didn't need to worry about, even so, I feel uneasy. Since what I've done to him, I began thinking that he might struggle harder, or worse, he even might refuse to wake up. Having these kinds of thoughts in my head, I pressed his hand, filling them up with love, pleading them for forgiveness. I doubt that dawn would come when he'll feel like looking at my face again, or even hear my voice one more time.

I cried. The tears run down my face, I placed my head down to my Cat's side, and still holding his hand. I was sleepy at the moment, then I felt that he squeezed my hand. I was fully awakened by what had just happened, my heart flared with hope. But then I told myself out of common foolishness.

"_**You're so stupid Creed. You're just feeling drowsy that's why your imagining impossible things..."**_, I hit my own head afterwards.

I then fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"I hate you! You disgust me, you filthy bastard! First you killed Saya...you even rant to me about her being a witch, second you hurt my friends...have you no heart?... and third...t-to me...H-How could you? I n-never did anything to you...and you...y-you...You're the one who always says that we're partners, and you always mumble about how we could never get separated...You broke my trust! You were the one who broke those ties! For heaven's sake, <em>_**LEAVE ME ALONE**__!..."_

* * *

><p>I woke up from my nightmare. My body is sweating all over, tears run down my cheeks.<p>

"_I hate you!"_

My nightmare keeps ranting at me even while I'm awake.

"_You disgust me, you filthy bastard!"_

It keeps echoing inside my head.

"_How could you?"_

I can't make it stop.

"_I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..."_, I pleaded.

_(narrator: all knowing character...)_

"_I-I want to go h-home..."_, Train mumbled about in his sleep as tears ran down his cheeks and pressed back at the hands that's giving him warmth.

Creed was wide awake when Train said that, he knew what to do afterwards. The white-haired man then kissed the golden-eyed man's forehead.

"_Your wish is my command..."_, Creed whispered in Train's ear.

_(narrator: Creed)_

I'm glad that I can see my Cat smile again. His murderous look can't even match to his carefree one. I wonder if he knew what I did, but even if he did...Can he forgive me?...

And so I just continued to watch my Cat in the shadows, from a distant...where he can't see my face...where ha can't hear my voice...But a place where he can feel my warmth.

_(narrator: Train)_

I was back to my senses when a familiar voice cried out in my ear. It was Sven, with Eve, Rinslet and everybody else. I was in a state of confusion until Sven said, _"Welcome home!"_.

I smiled at them and said _"I'm home."_.

The nightmare was over, or so I thought it was just a bad dream. The next day, I found out what actually happened.

Everyone actually thought that I defeated Creed, and then he ran away with his tail between his legs, they said that Creed escape with Echidna. The other Apostles of the Stars was annihilated by the Chronos Numbers and the Sweepers Alliance.

"_He was the man behind this great confusion. So it wasn't a dream after all...Now I know who really owns that warm and comforting hands, my Master as he call himself...Creed...Thank you...your warm hands was my true home...Thank you..."_, I told myself after realizing what the white-haired man has done for me.

So that's how my version ends...

I think it fits for the next events where Eve was held captive...

Well I hope you appreciate my first work...

Reviews please...

No flames if possible...

Thanks...

_**NeonCrescent**_


End file.
